


Once In A Lifetime

by kathkin



Series: OTPprompts [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wants to take Jamie to see an eclipse. The local atmospheric conditions don't want to co-operate. Jamie wants to go back to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> (Loosely) inspired by [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130117622088/imagine-your-otp3-missing-the-supemoon-lunar) OTP Prompt.

“Will ye stop grouching and drink your cocoa?” said Jamie.

“No, I will not.” The Doctor scowled, but accepted the cocoa.

“Ach,” said Jamie, hunching under their umbrella. “I dinnae ken why _you’re_ in a temper. _I’m_ the one who got dragged out of bed tae stand in a field in the rain.”

“It wasn’t supposed to rain!” snapped the Doctor. “I checked the local atmospheric conditions very carefully.”

“I dinnae see what’s so special about the moon goin’ away, anyway.” Jamie sipped his cocoa, which was kept warm in a flask the Doctor assured him wasn’t magic, and which _almost_ made up for being in a field in the rain.

“It was _supposed_ to be spectacular!” said the Doctor. “A, a once in a lifetime cosmological experience!”

“Once in a lifetime, eh?”

“Yes, quite!”

“Never to be seen again?”

“Oh, well of course!”

“Unless you’ve got a time machine.” Jamie jerked his thumb at the TARDIS.

“Well, yes, unless – ah.” The Doctor gave him a hard look. “Oh, well it’s the _principle_ of the thing. I had it all worked out!”

“I’m sure the next one will be just as good,” said Jamie. “Can we go back in now? My feet are wet.”

“Oh, hm, yes.” The Doctor rubbed his chin. “I think we’ll, ah, try the early twenty-first century next.”

“Oh aye, here we go.” Jamie rolled his eyes. “I’ll make the sandwiches, shall I?”


End file.
